The conventional bicycle pedal is generally configured as indicated in FIG. 1 and is mainly comprised of a pedal body (10), at the center of which is a threaded shaft (20) with ball bearings, retainers and other rolling components, and after the threaded shaft (20) is secured to the crank (30) of the bicycle, the aforesaid pedal body (10) retains free rotation capability and provides the bicycle rider the means of pedaling operation. Such a structure certainly can directly and conveniently provide the rider a means of pedaling on the bicycle and, furthermore, is an approached currently utilized by all bicycles. However, the inventor is also aware that maximum pedaling force, maximum performance, is achieved when force is applied to the pedals and the cranks (30) in a vertical arrangement. Conversely, when the pedals and the cranks (30) are in a linear arrangement, when the cranks (30) are in a vertical arrangement, then the pedaling force produced is at a minimum performance level. At this time, the pedaling force may even be insufficient to drive the cranks (30) into motion. Therefore, when the inventor operated the pedals of the aforesaid bicycle in a circular movement, since the threaded shafts (20) of the aforesaid pedals were secured to the ends of the cranks (30), of course the pedaling force of both feet reached the point at which the cranks (30) were linear (i.e., when the cranks (30) are in a vertical arrangement) and the force applied could not be utilized, and the free rotation of the pedal body (10) was required to support the straining two feet by swinging to produce an effective pedal driving angle. As such, during prolonged pedaling, the legs was easily fatigued and more uncomfortable and, furthermore, the various riding conditions required the exertion of more force. Actually, in cases where more force was produced, this was not evident when riding on smooth roads or downhill situations, only in uphill and rough road conditions. This demonstrated that aforesaid pedal was inadequate in terms of practical utilization.
Therefore, to effectively improve the aforementioned shortcomings, contributed to the widespread use of bicycles, and to enable the generation of pedaling force at the maximum efficiency to conserve the force required, while providing more comfort to both legs, the inventor improved on the design of the conventional device, which culminated in the introduction of the invention herein.